Odd Demands
by Shirone Mayu
Summary: Husband! Akashi x Wife! Pregnant! Reader. Mind to RnR?


Wanita berambut [Hair Color], sedang menatap sebuah alat test kehamilan dengan iris mata yang membulat sempurna. _Positif_. Itulah yang tercantum di test tersebut.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sei?"

Mulailah pemikiran negatif dari wanita itu. Namun, semua itu sirna ketika pintu ruangan di mana wanita itu berada, dibuka oleh seseorang. Rambut merah. Sudah pasti itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, suami dari [Last Name] [Name]- ah bukan, sekarang adalah Akashi [Name].

" _Se-Sei!_ "

"[Name], sedang apa kau di sini? Kukira kau sedang mandi," Tutur Seijuuro.

[Name] tidak menjawab, malahan dia berusaha menyembunyikan alat test tersebut. Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Seijuuro mengetahui ada sesuatu yang disebunyikan istrinya, lalu bertanya apa yang disebunyikannya.

"Eh... Uhm... I-ini bukan... apa-apa," Tutur [Name]. ' _Duh, [Name], memangnya Sei akan percaya dengan jawabanmu?! Kau memang baka!_ '.

Selagi wanita berambut [Hair Color] itu menghayati kesalahannya [ _ **Apaan tuh? :v**_ ], Seijuuro berjalan ke arah istrinya dan mengambil alat test kehamilan dari tangan [Name]. Dengan seksama, pria berambut merah itu melihat dan mengartikan apa yang tercantum.

 _"[Name], kau... hamil?"_

.  
.

[ **Odd Demands** ]

Plot Story © Shiro_Mayu (Shirone Mayu)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei  
Song(s) © The Real Owner(s).

Rate : T, but possible M.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : Akashi x Reader(s)

Warning : Banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Alur kecepatan dan langsung _**to-the-point**_. Jalan ceritanya gak jelas, gak nyambung. Cerita ini tidak seperti bayangan kalian.  
 _ **So, Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

.  
.

 _"[Name], kau... hamil?"_

Sang istri tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia terlalu takut. Takut akan pemikiran Seijuuro tidak menginginkan buah rahim yang sedang tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

"[Name], kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau hamil?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, wanita beriris [Eye Color] itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan baru. Akibatnya, [Name] mulai berpikiran negatif, lagi.

' _Tuh kan, Sei pasti menyuruhku untuk mengaborsinya_ '

Sebaliknya, respon Seijuuro berbeda dari perkiraan [Name]. Buktinya, sang pria memeluk istrinya dan berkata 'terima kasih' berulang kali. Itu membuat wanita beriris [Eye Color] kebingungan.

Puas, atau mungkin bosan, dengan kalimat yang diulangi terus-menerus, Seijuuro menarik diri dan langsung berucap, "Ayo kita rayakan!" dengan penuh determinasi di matanya.

Dengan demikian, sepasang suami-istri itu merayakan kehamilan [Name] meski hanya kecil-kecilan.

.

 **Permintaan Pertama**

Sepulang kantor, pria berambut merah langsung ke kamar dan mendapati istrinya sedang mengotak-atik smartphone berwarna [Favorite Color].

" _Tadaima, [Name]._ "

" _Okaerinasai, Sei,_ " Balas [Name] tanpa mengalihakan perhatiannya dari smatphone.

Seijuuro pergi menuju ruang sebelah -yang masih termasuk dalam kamar mereka- untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat kembali, ia disambut oleh pelukan sang istri.

" _Ne, ne, Sei~_. Bolehkah kita pergi ke Prancis malam ini?" Tanya wanita berambut [Hair Color] dengan sangat polosnya.

Sang suami kaget mendengar permintaan istrinya. ' _Malam ini? Gak salah dengar nih?_ ' Batin Seijuuro.

"[Name], tak bisakah kita pergi esok hari saja?" Pria merah itu balik bertanya, disertai _swaetdrop_.

"Tak bisa~! Dia maunya malam ini~!" Jawab [Name] sedikit mengembungkan kedua pipinya, yang dianggap manis oleh sang suami.

Seijuuro hanya bisa mendesah, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon dahulu Takagi untuk mempersiapkan pesawat. Aturlah memang semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan."

Menyingkat waktu, sepasang suami-istri bermarga Akashi itu telah sampai di Prancis. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak bertahan lama...

" _Ne, Sei_. Ayo pulang ke Jepang~," [Name] merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Bukankah kau- Ah, sudahlah."

Dengan begitu, mereka kembali ke Jepang. Padahal Seijuuro sudah sangat kelelahan (-_-").

.

 **Permintaan Kedua**

[Name] sedari tadi mondar-mandir seperti setrika di dalam kamar yang akan digunakan sebagai kamar anak mereka. Wanita itu bukan sedang berpikir, tetapi sedang menatap dinding kamar yang dicat putih.

Seketika, sebuah pikiran _aneh_ muncul. Dia berlari kecil menuju ruang kerja suaminya yang tak jauh. Wanita beriris [Hair Color] itu membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras, membuat penghuninya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, [Name]?"

Sebuah senyuman muncul pada wajah cantik wanita berambut [Hair Color] itu.

" _Ne, ne, Sei~_. Tolong cat kamar bayi kita dengan warna biru-putih, seperti graffiti(?) langit yang cerah~!" Wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri Akashi Seijuuro itu meloncat-loncat bagai anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu dari orang tuannya.

"Mintalah bantuan dari para pelayan. Aku sedang sibuk di sini, [Name]," Tolak Seijuuro yang menghela nafas, entah itu kesal atau lega.

[Name] mengembungkan kedua pipinya serta menatap kesal suaminya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju belakang kursi kerja Seijuuro dan menguncang-guncang bahu pria berjulukan _Kaisar Merah_ itu.

"Ayolah Sei~! Ini sudah malam dan para pelayan sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk hari ini~! Aku tak ingin mereka lelah jika harus berurusan dengan cat-cat dan kamar anak kita~!" Rengek [Name].

Sepertinya Seijuuro tak mempedulikan alasan [Name] dan terus memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Sang wanita tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus-menerus mengguncang suaminya dengan cepat, membuat Seijuuro sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah sang istri.

"[Name], berhentilah berkelakuan seperti anak kecil! Kau sudah dewasa dan sedang mengandung!"

Seketika, sang wanita berhenti. Tak lama kemudian Seijuuro dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil. Oleh karena itu, dia berbalik dan mendapati istrinya mengeluarkan air mata.

" _Eh?!_ "

" _A... A... AKASHI SEIJUURO BAKAAAA!_ " Teriak [Name] sembari berlari keluar dari kantor sang suami.

Di lain pihak, Seijuuro hanya dapat melihar dengan wajah bingung.

.

Pagi hari pun datang. [Name] tertidur dengan mata yang sehabis menangis dan hidung yang memerah. Ia melihat sebuah surat terletak di samping tubuhnya.

 _'Datanglah ke kamar anak kita. - Seijuuro'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, [Name] beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh si surat.

" _Sei?_ " Suara lembut sang wanita menggema dalam ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar sang buah hati, namun kedua matanya melebar kala melihat perubahan warna dinding dan furniture dalam ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, berdiri Seijuuro yang sedang mengatur perlengkapan cat.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasana ruangan ini berubah? Ne Sei, apa kau yang mengecat dinding ini, sendirian?"

" _Hm..._ " Hanya itu yang dapat dijawab oleh sang pria karena sedang sibuk mengatur perlengkapan cat.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang lebar di wajah sang wanita. Dia berlari menuju Seijuuro dan memeluknya; tidak memedulikan sang pria kotor atau tidak.

.  
.

THE END

.  
.

 _ **RnR**_ **dipersilahkan kepada yang ingin^^.**

 **Jika berkenan untuk mengetahui karya-karya saya lebih lanjut, silahkan mengunjungi profile(?) saya.**

 **Terima kasih bayak telah membaca cerita ini. Lebih dan kurannya saya mohon maaf.**


End file.
